Pool And Bets
by Shanna1
Summary: Warrick and Nick make a bet while play pool, that leads to an interesting scene. NS


My first CSI ff. It's Nick/Sara.

Everything except the idea belongs to the producers. So enjoy.

"What do you say we make this a little more interesting?" Warrick asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Nick asked.

Nick and Warrick were spending the afternoon playing pool and having a few beers after being given the night off.

"If I win you have to do a dare, if you win I do a dare."

"Within reason and nothing illegal." Nick said holding his fist.

"You're on." Warrick bumped Nick's fist with his.

"And that means I win my friend." Warrick said sinking the eight ball.

"Okay what's the dare?"

"Finish your beer first." Warrick suggested.

"That bad?" Nick asked.

"No. Just finish your beer bro."

"So what's the dare?" Nick asked.

"Serenade Sara."

"Sara's not here." Nick pointed out.

"I know, so we catch a cab over to her place because we've had too much beer to drive."

"Fine, I'll pay our tab." Nick walked over the bar to pay the bill.

"So what exactly am I supposed to sing?" Nick asked as they neared Sara's apartment.

"I'm sure you know the lyrics to some country love song that isn't about broken hearts or someone leaving." Warrick said.

"Okay." Nick replied as they pulled up.

"Can you wait around buddy?" Warrick asked the cab driver.

"I want to see this so I'll even wait for free." The cab driver replied.

"Thanks." Warrick said giving Nick a gentle shove out of the cab.

Nick moved so he was standing under Sara's window before beginning singing.

'_She says don't stare at me_

_She's afraid that I might see_

_Those five extra pounds she talks about_

_Man, I don't know what she's talking about'_

Inside Sara's bedroom she stirred from the noise. It was bad enough when Nick insisted on playing country music, let alone her neighbours playing it while she was trying to sleep.

'_She looks through magazines_

_With every page she dreams_

_of looking like somebody else_

_I wish she wasn't so hard on herself'_

Sara put a pillow over her head to try and mask the sound but the singing continued.

'_Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on_

_Even when her hair's messed up and her make up's gone_

_You can't hide beautiful_

_You can't hide wonderful_

_There's nothing that she has to do_

_It just comes natural'_

Sara then realised that there wasn't any music accompanying the singing and that the voice was coming from outside and it sounded familiar.

'_She makes it look easy_

_I love what she does to me_

_No way to disguise_

_The way that she shines_

_You can't hide beautiful_

_Oh no..._

_You can't hide beautiful'_

Sara pushed back the covers and hauled herself out of bed and went to the window. Outside was stood Nick, singing at the top of his lung. She pushed open the window.

'_She can take a simple dress_

_Put it on and turn some heads_

_Man, every time she moves she gets me_

_She doesn't even know she's sexy'_

"Nick what are you doing?" Sara called out to him.

"Serenading you."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Warrick." Nick replied before continuing to sing.

'_and the way she thinks sometimes_

_Out of nowhere blows my mind_

_she makes me laugh and makes me dream_

Sara glanced over at Warrick who was leaning against the cab with the cab driver.

'_I love the way she looks at things_

_A little piece of heaven God gave to this world_

_She might think she's just an ordinary girl'_

"I'm coming down." Sara shut the window and grabbed her silk robe and pulled it on did the belt up. She slipped on a pair of slippers. She grabbed her keys from the desk before heading out the door.

'_But you can't hide beautiful_

_You can't hide wonderful_

_There's nothing that she has to do_

_It just comes natural_

_She makes it look easy_

_I love what she does to me_

_No way to disguise_

_The way that she shines'_

"Nick." Sara said coming to stand in front of him. "Would you be quiet before one of my neighbours calls the cops?"

"I'm almost done." Nick said.

"I'm sure it's a very nice song but did you have to wake me up? Some of us don't have the night off."

"Let me finish."

"Are you drunk?" Sara questioned.

"I only had three beers." Nick replied.

'_You can't hide beautiful_

_Oh no..._

_You can't hide beautiful'_ He finished the song.

"There done."

"It seems I'm not the only one you woke up." Sara put her hand on her protruding stomach.

"I woke the baby, I'm sorry honey." Nick put his hand over hers and kissed her.

"Just don't do it again."

"Is it okay if I leave this cowboy here with you?" Warrick asked. "My friend Bert here is going to give me a ride home for a nominal fee."

"Go. Thank you for dropping my fiancé off in an interesting manner." Sara said.

"All part of the service." Warrick winked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Have a good shift."

"Enjoy your night off." Sara said. "And Nick come on I don't have to get up for at least another two hours we're going back to bed."

"Whatever you say ma'am." Nick smiled.

The End.

The song is You Can't Hide Beautiful by Aaron Lines


End file.
